


For Always

by HarperMoonandNickGrunge



Series: For Always [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperMoonandNickGrunge/pseuds/HarperMoonandNickGrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glen Swanson has never fit into polite society. As a young farmer and the son of a drunkard and a known whore, he knows what it's like to be ostracized. Even when he's drafted into the King's army to fight the goblynn forces terrorizing the land, he can't go five minutes without attracting unwanted attention and getting bullied by the other soldiers. Deep inside, he yearns only for somewhere to belong. And, like many miracles, he finds it in the most unlikely place. [Written by Nick.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

WITH ANOTHER battle won, our troops stopped to bathe in the falls and rinse off the goblynn blood. I found an empty spot and undressed.  
"Nice ass, rookie."  
"Damn,” called another. “I've seen gals who aren't built that good."  
Being naked in front of dozens of men felt highly uncomfortable, but I was getting used to their lewd comments. I was a farmer before the draft. I had pushed a plow all my life, which had substantially thickened my thighs and kept my back end round and noticeably plump. Unlike the packing boys who loaded sacks of grain onto the wagons all day, I had a slim waist with only modest definition in my stomach… and that accentuated my hips all the more. It didn't help that I had short straw colored hair either. It rained a lot in the lowlands, so I kept it out of my face by cutting it, instead of letting it grow long and tying it back like the other guys.  
That just gave them something else to tease me about.  
Even at twenty five, I had no friends. My mother was a known whore, my father was a drunkard, and those were hard stigmas to shake. Plus, I lived a long way from town, which meant no one could come visit. My grandfather, who had been a bachelor since Gran's passing, took me in when I was little. He left me the farm. No girl wanted to waste her time with a poor farmer.  
Luckily, I didn't want to waste my time with any girl either.  
The war had gotten bad. His Majesty “requested” all able bodied men to join his army, said request being treasonous to refuse. I hated the king. As the gods were my witness, I loathed him. I had seen too many mothers and widows crying to justify his lust for land.  
The fighting had been going on for years and most people had forgotten that it was His Majesty, seeking to expand his lands, who started the war in the first place, not the goblynns. Most of the men here were battle-crazed and chomping at the bit for a good fight. With the small exception of an occasional good view, like the guy standing next to me, that wasn't my cup of tea. I had my horse, my plow, and my cottage... and I was content with that. The sooner this was all over, the better.  
One of the lesser captains smacked my ass on his way by before slinging a towel over his shoulder. It smarted something awful and I was sure it left a nice red welt behind.  
"Keep up the great work," he praised sarcastically.  
I flushed in spite of the chilly water, staring at the glistening stone.  
"Hey, fella. Don't listen to them."  
I looked to my right. The handsome man beside me was smiling sympathetically. He had pale grey eyes and deep dimples.  
"They're just blue balling and itching for a piece of ass. You just happen to be the best looking piece here."  
Somehow, that didn't make me feel better. Still, I appreciated his effort and managed a small smile in kind. What made it all the worse was the unsettling knowledge that I had highly masochistic fantasies. What I wanted, and what I envisioned, in the darkest hours of the night frightened even me.

LATER THAT night, when I was rolling out my bunk, I heard the crunch of heavy soled riding boots approaching across the forest floor.  
"Rookie," snapped a stately voice. I looked up into the lieutenant's eyes. I was great with memorizing faces, but names were another matter. "Captain wants to see you."  
Shit, I thought to myself. He's going to ream me for my epic lack of sword skills.  
I dragged my feet as I followed him to the captain's tent and waited outside while he announced me. He reappeared and held one flap open for me. I stepped into the tent, greeted by the warmth of candle light and slight reprieve from the chill outside.  
"Glen Swanson, isn’t it?” said a gruff voice.  
I turned to see the same captain from earlier stooped over a portable desk. He dipped his quill into the ink well and signed another document.  
“Aye, sir.”  
“Pleasant night?"  
I nodded, humoring him. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes. I did."  
I thought fast. "I apologize for my incompetence. I was raised on a farm," I explained, trying to defend myself. "I had never held a sword in my life until last week."  
The captain abruptly raised his hand. I shut up.  
He righted himself and squared his shoulders; a tall, rough looking man with shoulder length black hair and unforgiving brown eyes. I probably reached just above his shoulder. The beard on his face, half of month in the making, had dustings of silver in it. A solid twenty five year gap separated us. That, or war had aged him prematurely.  
Dammit. I was so in for it. A flicker of hope flared up in my chest. Maybe he would discharge me and send me home.  
"I didn't bring you here tonight to handle that kind of sword."  
Struck, I assumed a confused expression. For a minute, I wondered if he thought I was more suited for another weapon. A bow and arrow perhaps. Maybe there was hope for me yet. "What other kind of sword is there?"  
He nodded at the corner. "Get in the bed."  
I froze, the words settling like stones in my stomach.  
A strange cold started in my toes and crawled up my body, scaling me like a ladder. I glanced at the corner cot and back again. The reason I was here finally dawned on me. I took a step away from him.  
"I... Captain," I tried. I must have heard him wrong. Surely, this was a mistake.  
"That's an express command from your captain, rookie. Undress and get in the bed."  
I stared at him and dared a step backwards. "Sir, please," I whispered.  
"And you'll be saying many more of those tonight." He nodded again, abrasively, at the cot.  
Honestly, it wasn't that I didn't want to. I did. He was a distinguished sort of handsome and horny and ruggedly hot. And he wanted me, which burned hugely important in my mind.  
It was just that I had never done that with a man before. Not for real. Sure, I did a little mouth play now and again, but I knew he wouldn’t stop there. And what scared me the most was how much I desired it. But for some reason, I wanted that first time to matter. I didn't want it... like this. Not just for a night.  
I wanted to belong to someone. I wanted him to keep me. For always.  
"Sir," I tried again.  
He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Unless you want a dishonorable discharge, or a deed of misconduct, I suggest you do exactly as I say. Now."  
And I knew that meant I would never be able to purchase a thing in Foxburrow again. I would be blacklisted from any respectable market, which meant no seed for my crops. I would never be able to enter a tavern or eatery without reproach. And I couldn’t live like that.  
Unable to feel my legs, I walked numbly to the cot, certain this was a dream.  
I took my clothes off. And the captain blew out the candles.

THE CAPTAIN muffled my mouth with his hand.  
Fuck, this hurt at first... but in the best way.  
The cot creaked beneath us while he groaned into my ear. I held on to his wrist like my life depended on it. My other hand touched and stroked my own cock, savoring every instant. Meanwhile, his other hand held my leg up, just to give him a bit more room to work with.  
This man had the stamina of a god. Time got away from me. I suspected he hadn't gotten off, at least not with someone else, in over a year. The front lines never had leave. He rocked in and out of me, over and over in the darkness. He had slathered up his cock in pine scented gel from a porcelain jar first. I knew it made things easier.  
"Tell me how much you like this," he tempted hotly, his breath like velvet against my ear.  
His fingers strayed into my mouth. I sucked obediently. I was moaning unconsciously by then, and I didn't care. This felt so good. It was everything I had yearned for and ached over for years… minus the eternal commitment.  
Fuck, yes. Take me, please!  
He could have me on a silver platter. I wanted to serve and submit to him. I was ready to sign my life over to him. Would he have me? For always?  
Another orgasm roared through my cock and I could have sworn I saw stars. He unloaded, the heat permeating my every crevice and packing me full, incontestably claimed, as he made a sound of absolute satisfaction. He relaxed against my back, the two of us falling asleep on our sides. I had never been so satisfied, or slept so well.  
But we were both ripped from that serenity when, in the early hours of the morning, the goblynns attacked our camp.


	2. For Always, Part Two

TWO GOBLYNN soldiers led me into the kitchens and shoved me toward a cutting table. I had been snatched from the surviving ranks hours ago, forced into a wagon, and carted off away from camp.  
A hunched creature with one shriveled leg limped over to me. I had to assume he was the cook, based on the crude apron he wore. He was the ugliest goblynn I had ever seen: twig thin everywhere except for his enormous layered gut. His black, beady eyes scoured my body. He seized my jaw and checked my teeth, my eyes, and my hair. His fierce grip stung. He nodded to the guards and they immediately shoved me down, face first on the table.  
I squirmed defiantly.  
“Let me go!” I growled. They snickered.  
The cook cut away what remained of my clothing. He slapped my thighs and my ass, taking handfuls of muscle and squeezing, as though he was selecting a cut of meat, or more aptly, inspecting an animal that was next up for slaughter.  
“Stop! I said let go!” I hollered through gritted teeth. I kicked at him, but I missed.  
He spoke to the guards in Mountain Tongue, a language I had never learned. One of them seized right leg behind the knee and yanked it up. Next thing I knew, the cook was shoving his crooked fingers into my ass.  
My mouth dropped open.  
Heat surged into my face and I completely forgot how to breathe. It burned, and I was half mortified when I realized that I liked it. I could feel liquid heat leak onto his fingers, the scent of pine wafting into the air. I blushed fiercely. He grunted and hummed, feeling his way around my body. He rolled my balls between his fingers and stroked my cock like he was preparing to milk it. I balled up my fists and bit my lip hard to stifle the sounds I wanted to make.  
It was even more erotic with the two guards watching.  
The cook spoke again. The guards hauled me up and dragged me into an adjoining room, slamming a rickety wooden door behind us. I was thrust into a basin, coughing as the warm water splashed into my mouth.  
The male guards began to wash me. They even held me down to force a special brush up my ass, pumping and twisting. They laughed while they did it. I really wished they wouldn’t have because it was getting me seriously hot and I could feel the physical evidence manifest against the cool of the bathtub wall.  
Fuck, if the other troops could see me now... Shame slammed into me.  
They stopped washing and I heard them talk to each other in Mountain Tongue. Suddenly, they yanked me out of the bathtub and dropped me on the floor. I lashed out and struck one in the jaw. The one behind me pushed my cheek against the slippery ground and yanked my hips up.  
I would never admit it back home, as it was hardly becoming of a young man at any age, but I loved the idea of being manhandled during sex. I fantasized about it all the time. The one in front of me moved his loin flap aside, revealing a thick brown cock, dangling freely and half ready for action. My mouth started watering.  
Gods, I hoped they were planning what I thought they were.  
The one behind me kneaded my ass cheeks and spread them apart before he promptly inserted himself. When I gasped, the second grabbed my hair and stuck his dick between my lips. They took me from both ends, ignoring the gagging noises I was making, using and abusing my body for their pleasure.  
I was hard enough to break rocks. But the soldier behind me reached under me and closed his fingers around the base of my cock.  
Shit.  
They weren't going to let me come. I hated and worshiped them at the same time. The force of their eager thrusts rocked my body. I found myself thirsty for their seed. I got my wish a moment later. The one in my ass came first, shooting hot jets of cum deep inside me. The second let go and I tasted his warm salty syrup. I swallowed greedily. They rode their peaks through.  
I didn't care that they were goblynns. I didn't give a fuck how ugly they were or how foul they smelled. I was so flushed and horny when they were done that I was ready to beg them to get me off, or as least give me the opportunity to do it myself. I didn't care if they could understand my language or not. A throbbing cock was a pretty universal clue.  
They didn't grant me that.  
Instead, they laughed and put me back in the tub. I could feel cum leaking out of me, but they took care of all the evidence. Then they brought out what I thought were knives to skin me. They shaved my body instead.  
Aside from my head, they scoured every inch of me until I was clean, testing this by running their fingers over my chest and listening for a squeaking sound. I grimaced at the touch. 

NAKED AND vulnerable, I was blind folded and ushered through the halls, led around by shackles on my wrists. Luckily, my raging hard-on had withered.  
The stone felt smooth and well-worn beneath my feet. Beads of water still clung to the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine as they dripped. I heard a door open. They goaded me over the threshold, tore the blindfold off my eyes, and shoved me forward.  
I found myself in a cell. And when the golbynns departed, taking their torch with them, I also found myself in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It'll get a lot worse than this. We swears. Am I sorry, you ask? Absolutely not. I'll probably post parts three and four tomorrow morning/evening. I wrote this worthless smut one hot and horny weekend after seeing The Hobbit. Guilty. So damn guilty. I should point out that goblynns in my head do not look like the same creatures depicted in the film.  
> Harper, on the other hand, may be posting her "Lorryn" story here. [I'm trying to convince her because she won't be using it in the Solar Sailors Saga. And even though the damn document is just sitting in her hard drive, it's not easy.] Lorryn is an offshoot of LLFP, based in Nazard. I think it's wicked hot. But she's being stingy. Women. -____-  
> \- Nick


	3. For Always, Part Three

I WASN’T sure how much time had passed when they came for me again. With the blindfold in place and a trio of goblyns surrounding me, I was goaded out of my cell and up a series of stairs. My thighs throbbed by the time we reached the top landing. We entered a room. I could feel the difference in the air inside. It smelled stale and stank of musk and sweat. The blindfold was ripped away, disheveling my hair. Ahead of me was a goblynn, the most enormous one I had ever seen, wearing nothing but a crown as he lounged in a giant bed.   
I had expected the Goblynn King to be a foul, ugly, blubberous creature. But I couldn't have been more wrong. Muscle, comprising the majority of the weight that made his bone-framed bed bow, covered his long, broad figure. His skin, looking firm and thick, held a tint of green in some places and yellow or brown in others. His face looked rather reptilian, giving the impression of a snout rather than a nose.  
Despite that, he looked more human than any of the goblynns I encountered that day. Not to play the superior race, but I had to wonder if that was part of the reason he ruled.  
His eyes crawled over me until they found my face, pinning me in place like a trophy on a wall. He licked his lips, stained purple with wine, or blood, or probably both, with his long forked tongue.   
He nodded at the guards. They started snickering. There were no weapons in the room, and no signs that my end would come quickly.  
I knew that wasn't a good thing.   
Fuck, I realized. Fuck! He's going to eat me. He's going to eat me raw, alive!   
My senses rushed back to me and I wheeled around to bolt. I struggled with the guards, but with my hands bound there was nothing I could only dig my heels into the ground as they dragged me toward the hulking thing. I strained with all my might when they wrestled me down and removed the shackles. I heard the rustling of chains and the scrapping of iron against the floor. I felt something cold close around my neck and heard the click of a key locking it in place.   
I looked down to see a rusty collar, stained with blood and gods knew what else, attached to a chain with thick rusty lengths that originated from under the bed.  
Shit, I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to go like this. Hell, no one wanted to go like this! I felt so terrified that I started shaking. I was really going to die. He was going to be picking his teeth with my bones in an hour. I never even wanted to be a part of this war! I only joined because I had to! Why hadn't I just stayed home and hid out with my horse and plow?  
After one more good shove, the guards left, slamming the door behind them.   
"My servants know that I have a habit of... playing with my food," said the king’s rough, gravelly voice. He began to rub the nipple of his swollen chest. "But I think you can satisfy me in other ways. Can't you?"  
I was startled that I understood him. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering from his face down his pillow-like abs to the plump cock, erect and dripping with some natural lubricant, waiting between his meaty thighs. I hadn’t noticed it until now.  
"Appetizing?" he asked with a sinister, toothy grin.  
His mouth-full of fangs left no doubt in my mind that he could devour me if he chose to. I flushed with embarrassment and dropped my attention to the floor.  
“Well… you certainly are.”  
Fuck. That.   
I quickly found my feet and scrambled backwards. The chain was long, but it grew taut before I could reach the door. I wrapped my hands around the chain and pulled, trying desperately to create slack. I grit my teeth together, putting all my strength into it.  
The king watched me the way he might have watched a bard, or a jester, or some other form of half-witted entertainer. He lifted his clawed hand and beckoned me toward him. I shook my head and began to pull more desperately. He reached down, grabbed the chain, and reeled me in length by length.  
"No. Gods, please no!" My voice broke with an unbidden sob. I was quickly losing hope. It was all gushing out of me like blood from a stuck pig. "Please! Please don't do this!"   
"Do what?"   
"Please... please," I begged. "Don't eat me. I'll do anything. Please!" Shit. My cheeks were wet. I didn’t care if this came off cowardly. I didn’t give a fuck about honor or shaming myself. There was no way I was going to win this battle.  
He tsked. "Is that what you're on about?" He kept pulling me toward him and each step I unwillingly took brought me closer to certain and gruesome death.  
"Please!" I screamed, pulling uselessly with all my might. "Just kill me now," I pleaded. "Kill me first. Snap my neck. Something! Don't, please don't!"  
He laughed, a booming sound that rattled my bones. "Quit your wailing, squealer. I'm not going to eat you."  
I didn't believe him. Instead, I despaired at the idea of being toyed with.   
Was he going to make me promises, coax me over, and take a nice big chunk out of my chest?   
My strength renewed, I pulled again.  
"You're a wily one, aren't you?" Losing his patience, he yanked me to him.   
I shut my eyes, squeezing more tears out of them. I held my breath and braced for agony. He put his hand on my head and began to run it over my hair. I cringed, but slowly opened my eyes.  
"That's better," he crooned. "Not so bad, is it?”  
I blinked.   
“Ah, I've seen emeralds that weren't as green as your eyes. And such pretty golden hair." He took a lock and rubbed it between his fingers. "Tanned skin. A fine, thick, resilient body... I've always wanted a pet like you."  
My throat felt dry as a desert summer, but I wasn't shaking as violently anymore. "I don't understand," I whispered, my voice hoarse with fear.  
"A pet," he repeated. "I'm not going to eat you, boy."  
Still, I flushed at the hunger in his eyes. This hunger was for something else though.  
Gods, was I living some sick fantasy? I had gone from getting absolutely no dick to everyone wanting to stick his in me, human and non.  
"My scouts told me they found you in your captain's tent. That you were his pet."  
"Well, I-" I considered disagreeing, but thought better of it. It was more or less true and I was more or less dead if I upset this guy. I had spent twenty five years as a farm boy and I had my share of experience with animals. And the only “pet” I ever had was a mutt named Ajak. He was a fine dog, but I never had any sexual cravings towards him. I surmised that goblynns had a different definition for the word.  
The king of the goblynns was under the impression that I was a human pet, and likely experienced in ways I was not. I’d have to fake it if I hoped to get out of this in one piece.   
“Yes,” I slowly agreed. “Something like that.”  
He nodded sagely. "And now that I see you, I know you're not built for battle. You're built for sex."  
I flushed again, battling a spate of resentment. He seemed to like that, judging by the way his eyes lit up.  
"I am Ragar, King of these Goblynn Halls. Have you a name?"   
“Glen,” I whispered.   
“Can I tell you something, Glen?”  
He seized my wrist, yanked me close, and draped me over him. He pulled one thigh up so I had to straddle his stomach. I used my free hand to prop myself up. His flesh felt cool and coarse beneath my hand. I couldn't meet his eyes. My face burned.  
"Females are fine… but I deeply enjoy males," he crooned.   
My stomach leapt when he grabbed a handful of my ass and squeezed with such force that my crotch dug into his abdomen. I suppressed a pleased moan. His hand engulfed an entire cheek.  
"The firm feel of them." I felt his hot breath against my neck and shoulder. He inhaled. "Their scent." He slipped a finger between my ass cheeks and started to rub.   
The tension oozed out of me. I bit my lip, but not in time to stop the yelp of longing that came from my throat.  
"The sounds they make," he teased. His finger moved lower, from my puckered entrance to my taint. When he started rubbing, my mouth fell open and I felt myself growing hard. I pushed back against him, just to let him know how amazing it felt.  
"I'll never tire of conquering a man with a sword. But there's something even better about doing it with my cock. Don't you think?"  
"I," I tried breathlessly. Fuck, I would have dropped to my knees right them if I thought it would make him happy, but he had other ideas.  
He shifted beneath me and suddenly I felt him lay his large, aching need into the seam of my ass. It felt slippery, hot, and smooth in comparison to the rest of him. I couldn't stand it. I wanted him inside of me. I desperately wanted to make him feel good.   
I obediently pushed back against it so my separated cheeks cushioned more of him. I arched my back and started rubbing my ass up and down his swollen pole, coating my skin with his natural secretions. He liked that.  
"The way they squirm and writhe around my cock as I drive it deeper into them."  
Fuck, I didn't know what to say. I was getting off a creature who had only just killed most of the men I trained with, and probably eaten the rest. The lust I felt at bathtime was nothing compared to this.   
“I should take you properly,” he mumbled, his husky voice betraying him. “But first…”  
He seized my hips, turned me over, and yanked me up his body, presenting me with a front row view of his engorged cock. I barely kept myself from falling against it, my hands scrambling for support. His strong hands kneaded my ass and spread my cheeks. I could feel the wet warmth of his tongue. My insides quivered. His tongue lapped, licked, and savored, venturing ever closer to my hole. His cock twitched. I stared at it, stunned by the sudden urge to lavish it with my own tongue. His hands moved from my ass to my thighs and he held them open like the handles of a plow. His tongue sank into me. My dick sprang to life.  
“Uhn-!” My jaw dropped. His long, leathery tongue went deeper. I could feel his saliva dripping down over my thighs, my balls, my cock… I couldn’t stand it anymore. I surrendered to his whims. I arched my back and lowered myself to attend to his cock. The salty flavor made me drool. I couldn’t fit it in my mouth, so I sucked on the tip and the rock solid sides. I licked him from hilt to head until he was soaked.   
He continued to tongue-fuck me and I could hear him growling with pleasure as I lavished his glorious cock. Pre beaded out of my cock. I could feel it drip down my aching shaft. I moaned against his dick, able to feel the heat of my breath on my own lips.   
“Fuck me,” I begged against his swollen shaft.   
He shifted and suddenly, I found myself face down with my cheek flat against his bed and my ass in the air.   
“What a view,” he praised lustily. His hands scaled my sides and thighs, then up and around my ass and back.   
His hand crept up to my mouth and he drove his fingers between my lips. I flushed, sucked, and opened my legs for him. He stuck it in me. I couldn’t breathe. I felt too full, too packed with the other male’s meat to even move. I wanted to gag, as though it would come up through my throat. When he started to move, I lost it. I spilled my load like a broken jar of jam, my creamy seed coating his sheets. My body went limp, boneless in the pleasure. But he didn’t let me go. Instead, he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder. My cock twitched, swelled, and hardened again.   
“I can’t,” I choked, tears of sheer ecstasy springing to my eyes. I weakly clutched the sheets.   
“You will,” he growled back. “I’m going to ruin you so completely that no other will ever be able to satisfy you again. You’re mine, pet. All mine. I’ll fuck you every night, just like this.”  
“It’s so good,” I cried brokenly.   
“Yes I am,” he hissed. “I’ll always be good to you… if you always spread your legs for me.”  
“Always~.” Delusional and desperate, I opened my legs more, just to prove how much I meant it. He chuckled and thrust more forcefully. The bed started rocking, creaking as he rutted relentlessly into me. Every push struck my sweet spot. With an especially submissive gasp, I came a second time. Not long after, he packed me full of liquid fire. My sweat chilled.   
“Rest now. I’ll take you to dinner before nightfall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right on. I forgot to post for a few days. Still trying to convince Harper to post Lorynn. Hope you like For Always.   
> \- Nick


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex!  
> Christ. I can't believe I forgot to post this shit.   
> Sorry, folks. We've been pretty busy.  
> Forgive? :|

AN ENORMOUS black whinn circling the table noticed me and approached. I watched him cautiously. I had seen goblynn wolves tear human men apart on and off the battlefield, so it wasn't my first instinct to reach out and pet him. I couldn't jump up and run away either, due to the chain. So I just kept my hands and feet tucked close. His hackles weren't up, so he didn't look angry.  
Ragar hadn't lied. He took me to dinner, the dining hall as large as one of my fields.   
The giant whinn padded closer, extended his neck, and sniffed me. I stayed stone still. He crept closer. My stomach started to churn with apprehension. One snap of those jaws and I was a goner. I glanced up to see if anyone noticed, but they were all carrying on over the food. Not that they would have cared about a pet's fate anyway.  
He was so close I could smell him. I clenched my fists when the whinn licked my cheek. He bowed his head and nudged my shoulder.  
I stared at him. He stared back. I gradually lifted my hand and patted his head. He started wagging his tail. Pleasantly surprised, I stroked the fur of his neck. I supposed he was sort of like Ajak, only fifteen times larger. He nudged my shoulder again and I chuckled. He stepped closer.  
"No. No more," I said softly, giving him a little push.  
He stepped in and nudged me harder.  
"No," I repeated in amusement, scooting back.  
The whinn nudged me so hard that he knocked me over.  
I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "Cut it out. Dumb bastard..."  
At first, I felt irritated, but not mad. He was just a dog. I assumed he was being playful, but I just wasn't in the mood. I shifted to get up. My irritation escalated to horror when the whinn mounted me, his robust forelegs wrapped around my middle. I struggled in vain. The first few thrusts missed, but the fourth sank into me.  
"Gah!" I cried out in pain. My body spasmed and my arms felt boneless.  
He wasn't as big as Ragar, but he was eager, all instinct, and it hurt like hell. But what stung worse was the laughter. My entire aching body burned with embarrassment when I realized the court was watching and enjoying my misfortune. The whinn, too strong and heavy for me to fend off, panted and howled on top of me, the bristly dirtied fur of his belly scrapping against my back. The goblynns roared with laughter.   
Sweet gods... They saw no difference between us.  
I was just another dog to them--a bitch to be fucked.  
This, I didn't like. This, no part of me enjoyed. I shut my eyes tight enough to squeeze tears of shame from the corners.   
Suddenly, I heard a SHINK, a yelp, and utter silence. The whinn's legs went slack and I felt more of his weight sink onto back. He was hurled off of me and his limp body smacked against the wall with a thud, leaving a splatter of red behind.  
Ragar stood over me. I could tell by his feet. But I didn't look up at him. I sat back, drawing my legs under me and hugged myself, waging war against my own tears. Ragar passed me and plopped down in his dinning chair.  
After a few minutes, just enough time for my embarrassment to turn to anger, Ragar reached over and touched my cheek. I jerked away from him. And that was apparently the wrong thing to do. Because he snatched me up, cleared the space in front of him with one furious swipe of his hand, sending food and dishes flying. And the next minute, he was fucking me in front of the entire goblynn court.

LATER THAT night, I whimpered. But he didn’t pull out. And he was still stone solid.   
“Tired,” I pleaded.   
His hands traveled up and down my entire body, as though he was seeing me through his palms. “One more.”  
Before I could catch my breath, he sat back and took me with him. I seized his wrists as his penis impaled me from the new angle. I looked down, noticing how he held my thighs open and how shamelessly wide my legs were spread. I could feel his hot cum sloshing around inside me and leaking out. I blushed.   
“Hurts,” I moaned, undone.  
“Shut up and relax,” he sneered into my ear. “I want to see this.” With that, he started lifting me up and down his slippery shaft. He curled his chin over my shoulder to watch.   
“Hurts!” I gasped, my one word splintering into a dozen lilted pieces.   
“Hurts good, doesn’t it?”  
I couldn’t stop moaning. I couldn’t even form a coherent thought. I may have forgotten my own name.   
“Thought so,” he taunted. My cock hardened again, the new pain of that rocketing through me.   
“Hurts,” I begged. I fumbled behind me and braced my hand on his side. My body shivered, ready to give out. He gave one last ferocious thrust upward. And then he slowed down. He dragged me up and down his shaft at a torturously slow pace. My cock twitched, my vision blurred, and I ejaculated. Depleted of all strength, I sank back against his chest.   
“All without even touching you,” he groaned against my ear. “mm…” I could feel his cock swelling and stiffening, impossibly hard inside me. He stopped moving me, sitting me there stuffed with his thick cock. I could already feel bruises budding up on my thighs, which he only gripped harder. Almost unconsciously, I started squirming and gyrating around his shaft. I wanted him to keep moving. I wanted him to come again. I wanted to make him so fucking happy that he’d never think of replacing me.   
“mnn,” I whimpered submissively. He was holding me too tightly for me to ride him, almost as though he was purposely anchoring me down.   
“So eager,” he slipped his tongue into my ear. Heat surged through my veins. “Do you want me to give you more?”  
I couldn’t believe I did this, but I nodded. I was drunk off sexual sensations I couldn’t fathom.   
He promptly threw me down and fucked me into the mattress, seeding me in thick, hot streams. When he was through, he laid back.  
“Clean me up,” he grumbled, folding his brawny arms behind his head. His eyes flickered down to his half flaccid cock and back to my face.  
Tired and weak, I lowered myself to his crotch and licked him clean in sloppy, grateful laps. He seized my hair and yanked me up, draping me over his body once more. I laid my head against his chest.   
“Good,” he purred, his hand straying down between my ass cheeks.   
"Ragar?"  
"hmf?" he grunted.  
"Thank you," I whispered. "For... saving me... earlier."  
He shrugged. "Even wolves know good breed stock when they see and smell it. I didn't save you. He challenged me for my breeding rights to you. I merely took back what was mine."  
"Oh," I replied, heart sinking, until I felt him bury his snout against my hair. Gently. Kindly. As though what he had said amounted to nothing but a mask over what he actually felt. My heart lightened. Maybe...?  
"You've done well for me tonight." He started massaging my battered hole. I blushed, closing my hands into fists. I opened my legs wider for him, finding the sensation as painful as it was pleasurable. “Tomorrow, we’ll try for four.”  
I shivered. Fear and hope warred within my gut. Somehow, I found the courage to ask the question that would give true meaning to my existence and an end to my quest. “Will... will you keep me?” I whispered.  
“For always.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this. I'll be posting the next installment soon. Feel free to leave comments and feedback. We're no stranger to criticism, new to this site or not. Harper's following is largely on fanfiction.net. Their rules are a little too strict for my taste though. ;) I'm still trying to figure this place out, so cut me some slack with the formatting.  
> \- Nick


End file.
